Transformers: Briley's Story
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Briley Andrews was just another person who had the misfortune of being stuck in the base at Qatar during the attack. It will take faith, luck, and skill to get out alive but Briley's faith will be tested to the limit as revelations rock her world. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Before time there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. This is how our race was born._

_For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war; a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy hoping to find it and rebuild our home; searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost message of new discoveries drew us to an unknown planet called Earth._

_But we were already too late._

* * *

><p><strong>Modern Day Qatar<strong>

Twenty-three year old Lieutenant Briley Andrews was seated in a chopper with her comrades in arms. Her first tour was almost finished and then she would be able to return home ,sort of. In truth she would be going to see her sister Susanna who was married and had three little girls. Briley and Susana's parents had died in a car crash three months before she joined up. The guys in her squad had become a kind of surrogate family to her, if not a multiracial and very annoying one. Take now for instance.

"Oh, god. Five months of this," Jose Figuero, moaned as he leaned against a wall. "I can't wait to get a taste of home. A plate of my momma's alligator etouffee." Briley wrinkled her nose at the person sitting across from her who happened to be her red headed cousin Carter Jackson. Alligator just said nasty.

"Kay Amos," she muttered and Carter snickered, catching the reference to an old country song that featured a man named Amos Moses who hunted alligators.

"You've been talkin' 'bout barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks," Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps said from his position sitting across from Fig. "I'm never going to your momma's house Fig; I promise." Briley and some of the others snickered at the offended look on Fig's face as the Hispanic man glared at them.

"But Bobby," Fig protested, ignoring the irritated look on Epps' face when he used the hated nickname. "Bobby 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat."

"Again with the eww factor Fig," Briley spoke up and Carter laughed before Fig glared at both of them. This was quickly becoming a running gag between Fig and Epps with their team leader, Captain William Lennox looking majorly zoned out.

"I understand," Epps replied, rolling his eyes, but Fig was already off on a tangent in Spanish. Briley had taken two years of Spanish in high school but no class could prepare anyone for Fig's rapid fire Spanish that came out of nowhere half the time. A chorus of voices spoke up telling Fig that they didn't speak Spanish, Briley's voice joining theirs, but Fig kept going until Captain Lennox pulled himself out of his stupor to speak up.

"English please. English," he said, sounding tired and exasperated. "I mean how many times do we...We don't speak Spanish." This was a relatively normal occurrence. Fig would drift into Spanish and Captain Lennox would reprimand him.

"Why you gotta ruin it for me?" Fig said, razzing the captain now. "That's my heritage." As if to prove his point Fig went off in Spanish again causing Lennox to sigh.

"Go with the Spanish," Lennox said tiredly. "Whatever."

Fig continued rambling on in Spanish for a few moments before Briley got fed up and snapped, "Callate." He silenced with a roll of his eyes and for a moment there was peace and quiet in the chopper.

That was when Donnely, Carter and Briley's other cousin present, spoke up. "Hey you guys remember the perfect weekend? The Sox at Fenway?"

Briley wrinkled her nose and said, "Soxs at Fenway, eww." There were some snickers as she razzed her cousin. "Try the Cardinals at Busch Stadium." There was more laughter as Donnely waved her off and kept going.

"Cold hot dog and a flat beer. Perfect day," he said wistfully. "What about you Bri? Does the Sox hater have a perfect day?"

"Anywhere away from you guys," Briley teased to moans and laughter as they ragged her. "What about you Captain? Do you have a perfect day?"

"I just want to hold my baby girl for the first time," Lennox said and the men instantly turned to tease him only to trail off when they were met with Briley's glare. They landed not long after that and Epps was the first one off the chopper, instantly challenging all the guys around to a basketball game.

"If any of you ladies are feeling lucky meet me at the court," Epps hollered and some of the men got up to join him.

"Hey," Briley yelled after him. "I take offense to that." There were some snickers as she parted from her squad and headed for her tent. She and a woman named Amanda Cross were the only women in camp and shared a tent. Amanda was on patrol so now Briley had a few moments to herself. She slipped into the portable canvas home and came out with a notebook that had a hard dark blue marbled cover and an envelope.

Carefully she unfolded the clean sheet of paper inside the envelope and pulled the cap off her pen, holding it almost delicately between her teeth. She considered for a moment and then began to write.

_Dear Susanna,_

_How have you been? I've been well but I'm tiring of the warm weather. I long for rain or, better yet, snow. Donnely or Carter or even Kinsey would say I'm crazy but it's the truth. I have also resolved never to eat alligator. Fig has been talking about eating gators all week and it's driving me insane. Other than that I'm as stable mentally as one can be in a situation like this. I'll be glad to see you soon. Please pass my warm wishes on to Mark and the terrible threesome._

_Best Wishes,_

_Briley Andrews_

Reading over what she had written Briley nodded in satisfaction and folded the paper carefully, slipping it into the envelope and sealing it. She placed the envelope next to her and carefully opened the dark blue notebook, turning to the correct page. The notebook was a prayer journal that Susanna had given to her just before she had been deployed. It had a bible verse at the top of each page and room for Briley to write down her thoughts and fears. The heading for the day was Ask, Seek, and Knock. Briley smiled as she glanced at one of her favorite verses. "_Ask and it will be given to you; seek and you will find; knock and the door will be opened to you. For everyone who asks receives; he who seeks finds; and to him who knocks, the door will be opened."-Matthew 7:7-8_

She wrote in her careful script until she could fit nothing more on the page. Then she closed her journal and stood, scooping up the letter and sticking the pen in her pocket. She walked carefully to where she knew the mail truck would be waiting, mindful of the setting sun and the people dashing around her. That was when the first sign of something wrong came. That came in the form of a helicopter that suddenly shifted into a giant robot. "No way," Briley gasped, staring at the thing. There was six seconds of complete silence before the shouting started. The explosions followed not long after that.

That was when all hell broke loose. Explosions rained down everywhere as Briley simply dropped the prayer journal and letter and ran, shielding her head with her hands. Captain Lennox and Mahfouz, a native boy the captain had befriended came hurtling past her and Briley followed them. They were joined by Epps moments later who was yelling something about how the thing had "bombed the antenna farm." Briley felt an insane urge to giggle The urge passed moments later as she, Epps, Lennox, Mahfouz, Donnely, Fig, Carter, and the massive Burke dove for cover as more explosions rang out around them. The rest of the night passed in a blur of color, sound, and terror. The only thing Briley knew in the morning was that they were dazed but still alive.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Ok, so this is only the second story in which I've followed an existing story line only to modify it with OCs (The other being Fated which I'm sure was my best work) so hopefully this will go well enough. I own nothing but Briley, Carter, Susanna, and Kinsey


	2. Chapter 2

Briley and the other members of her squad managed to drift off for a few hours of sleep, scorched by the sun even early in the morning. Then they went scrambling over hills or, as Epps and Fig complained, constantly up them only to almost fall down them. They were all exhausted as they stopped by an abandoned tank, finally able to see Mahfouz's village from the crest of the hill. Epps pulled out a thermal imaging camera and glanced at the image he had gotten the night before, looking unusually fearful. "I've never seen a weapons system like this before," he said after a few minutes of studying the picture. "The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton; sort of like a force field."

"That's impossible," Donnely said, not sounding all together too sure of himself. "There's no such thing as force fields. I mean comic books yeah but in real life..." He trailed off, looking tired and uncertain.

"Donnely that helicopter turned into a freakin robot," Briley said tiredly. "What about this is real life normal?"

"My momma had the gift you know," Fig cut in, ending a fight before it started. He sounded more afraid than Briley had ever heard him before and that made her pay attention. "She could see things. I got that gene too and I have a feeling this isn't over with." Briley shivered along with the others with his words and her fingers wrapped around the chunk of black stone, a smooth triangle she had found hiking in Canada the last year Susanna had been home and made into a necklace that she always wore. A strange sense of foreboding squeezed her chest and made dismissing Fig's claim impossible for her.

"Why don't you use those magic voodoo powers of yours and get us out of here?" Donnely suggested. Carter snickered and Briley closed her eyes, turning her head skyward and praying for patience so she wouldn't strangle her cousins.

Epps' face was frightened as he thrust the camera into Captain Lennox's hands, backing off as if it was something poisonous. "When I took that photo I think it saw me," he said, almost stumbling over the words in his frightened haste to get them out. "It was looking right at me."

"All I know is that we need to get this picture to the Pentagon," Will said with a determined look on his face that told those under his command that they weren't going to quit yet. "They've got to know what we're dealing with here." Briley and the others nodded in agreement.

"The radio's fried," Epps pointed out suddenly, a voice of realism breaking through their determination. "I've got no communication with aerial." The black man didn't bother to ask if Will had a plan. The captain could normally come up with something.

Will turned to Mahfouz and asked "How far away is your village?"

"Not far. Just over that mountain," the boy replied, looking as confused as Briley felt. What was Will getting at here?

"Do they have a phone?" Captain Lennox asked and suddenly the light bulb turned on in Briley's mind. If they had a phone they could call for help.

"Yes," Mahfouz replied, slightly stunned by the grins he suddenly received. Of course nothing could go smoothly after being attacked by a helicopter that turned into a giant robot. They could just see Mahfouz's village in the distance when they all heard an ominous creaking noise and a telephone pole crashed down behind them.

"What was that?" Donnely asked, looking as if he was trying to decide how large something had to be to simply push over a telephone pole. Briley and the others were as confused as he was. Briley's necklace throbbed around her neck, heating up her bare skin as if someone had lit a flame in it. She ripped it off and shoved it in her pocket, zipping the pocket closed just as a massive black metal scorpion plunged out of the sand behind them. Lennox fired at the creature just as it plunged beneath the surface.

"Run," he yelled. "Go for cover." They turned and fled, not even bothering to fire at the monstrocity behind them. Briley slipped suddenly on the slick sand of the hill and let out a scream just as the scorpion rose out of the sand. Donnely dove for her, shoving her out of the way just as he was impaled on the tail. Tears fought to get free as the brunette scrambled to her feet and ran for the village. Just like that her cousin and companion had been killed be an unfeeling mechanical being.

The scorpion chased them the whole way to the village, pummeling the unpredictable sand with bullet holes and stab marks. Somehow they made it to cover and set up a perimeter as Lennox went to find a phone. Lennox was back moments later yelling, "Bri, do you have a credit card."

"No," she yelled back just as Fig yowled in pain. She winced and added, "Try Epps." That man always had his wallet with him, even when he slept.

"Back pocket," Epps yelled.

"Which pocket? You have like ten of them," Lennox yelled back.

"Left cheek, left cheek, left cheek!" Epps yelled back and Briley snickered, nerves getting to her.

"Epps, Pentagon," Lennox called suddenly and tossed the black man the phone, taking his position. Briley focused on keeping the metallic monster at bay then until the rain came. That was when the scorpion dove under the ground, leaving the end of its lethal tail behind. Briley stood and ran to where she had last seen Fig, gasping as she saw blood pouring out of his wound.

He was mumbling feverishly as she tried to staunch the blood flow and Briley gasped in a panicked breath. "Father God please stay with him. Keep him alive," she pleaded as she pressed her shirt to the wound to stem the flow. "Stay with me Fig," she ordered when he opened his eyes and looked at her before she went back to praying. The medics arrived only moments later, giving Briley a spare shirt, and Will helped her into the second chopper. They were then transferred on to a plane to go back to the States. As soon as Briley was in her seat she was drifting off to sleep; the stress of the last few hours getting to her.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _Forever Dreaming Grace _(Thanks! And what are the chances of that happening?), _Riptide2_, _I am Blueberry_ (Oh I intend to add some twists), and _Nitrofrost2_ for reviewing the last chapter! I didn't think this story was going to be this well received. You guys made my day! Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but Briley and Carter


	3. Chapter 3

They had just landed and were totting their gear toward a hanger where they would wait to be taken home when a man came sprinting around the corner yelling, "Lennox we need you and your team to come with us now." Briley and the others groaned in unison. Were they ever going to get home?

"You'd better call Sarah and let her know the plans have changed," Briley commented as they sat down in a plane for another long flight.

"And the rest of you had better get any rest you can before we land," Lennox replied. "For whatever happens next I want a fully awake and focused team."

They landed and arrived at the Hoover Dam a little over two hours later and stood at attention for almost fifteen minutes before a chopper landed and the final members of their party arrived. As they headed for the dam Briley looked over the group. There was a young man holding hands with a dark haired girl and neither one was probably any older than eighteen. Behind them was the Secretary of Defense and behind him was a slightly overweight black man and walking beside him was a tall blonde with high heels. "Maggie?" Briley asked softly.

"Nice to see you again," she said softly with a wink and her Australian accent. Maggie Madsen and Briley Andrews had been friends since Maggie had moved into the school district in eighth grade but hadn't seen each other since they had graduated. Leading them were two men who had introduced themselves as Simmons and Banacheck. Briley didn't remember their names nor did she care to. They didn't interest her but the civilians did.

"You're all here today because you've had contact with NBEs," Simmons said in a self centered tone.

"NBEs?" Epps asked, sounding confused.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials," Simmons said. "Keep up with the lingo." Briley glanced at Lennox who nodded briefly.

"We'd know if you told us," Briley said crisply. Simmons glared at her but she thought she saw Banacheck hold back a smile.

"What you're about to see is totally classified," Banacheck said, taking over the role of tour guide from a fuming Simmons. Briley and the others stared in a mixture of fear and awe at the monstrous black robot frozen in the center of the room.

"That one would have lost us a lot more than Donnely," Epps said softly and Briley nodded in reluctant agreement. She had slipped her necklace on again on the airplane to here and it was throbbing a warning against her chest. As Simmons led the group closer and Briley got a good look she began to wonder exactly how much technology they had taken from this monster. "We think he may have made his approach over the North Pole. He crashed and was frozen in the ice until we brought him here in 1934."

"We call him NBE-One," Simmons announced smugly and Briley fought down a wave of dislike for the arrogant man.

"Well I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know but this guy is Megatron," the teenage boy said. "He's the leader of the Decepticons." Briley would have sworn she had felt a shiver go through the necklace at the teen's words but she pushed that fantasy away.

"He's been in cyrostasis since 1935. Your great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries of all time," Banacheck told the teen. "Fact is you're looking at the source of all modern technology. Everything we have today is from studying NBE-One."

"That's what we call him," Simmons snarked and Briley couldn't stop herself from glaring at the petty man. He was an adult. He should be acting like one instead of a three year old with a grudge.

"And you didn't think it would be important to inform the United States Military that you were keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement," Secretary of Defense John Keller snapped wrathfully. He looked as if he would have like to punch Simmons.

"There was no reason to believe it was a danger," Banacheck said calmly. As much as Briley admired the man's tact she was still furious.

"Yet you kept it frozen," Briley hissed softly. Luckily her words were drowned out as Keller spoke at the same time.

"There is now."

"Why Earth?" Lennox asked, trying to defuse the situation.

"It's the All Spark," the boy said.

"What's that?" Keller asked and Briley's hand flew to her necklace as it throbbed again.

"They came here looking for a cube sort of thing," the boy explained, his fingers still entwined with the girl's. "Mr. NBE-One AKA Megatron, that's what they call him-" Briley fought to hold in a laugh as the teen snarked right back at the all together too smug Simmons. "-who's pretty much the harbinger of doom wants to use to cube to bring our technology to life and take over the universe."

"You sure about that?" Simmons asked, exchanging a meaningful look with Banacheck.

"Yeah," the boy said with a shrug.

"You know where it is don't you?" Briley asked.

"Follow me," Banacheck said just as Lennox shot her a look that ordered her to stay quiet.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," Simmons said as they entered another room with deep scratch marks on the wall. The grown man sounded like a gleeful child which both disgusted and worried Briley. Was this man even sane?

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10,000 BC," Banacheck said, sounding like the narrator on a documentary. "The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on NBE-One. President Hoover had this dam built to cover up the cube's energy signal."

"What kind of energy?" Maggie asked curiously.

"Let me show you," Banacheck said, his tone implying that it was easier to see than hear it explained.

"Anyone have a phone?" Simmons added.

"I have one but it isn't charged," Briley volunteered tentatively, pulling it out of her pocket.

"That's fine," Simmons said, snatching it like a greedy child. "Nokia," he crooned with delight. "No one makes nasty things like the Japanese."

"Isn't Nokia from Finland?" Keller asked softly.

"Yes," Maggie and Briley responded in equally soft tones, rolling their eyes. Then she stared with wide eyes hidden behind protective goggles as her phone was zapped with some sort of energy and came alive, shooting at the glass. That was when there was an ominous rumble and the lights flickered. In the worried chaos Briley snatched her phone, which was back to being a phone, out of the box and slipped it into her pocket.

"Gentlemen, they know the cube is here," Keller announced gravely. That was when Lennox asked the most important question of all.

"Does this place have an arms room?"

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_ (that part's just too funny to leave out), _Nitrofrost2_ (and with a vengeance), _jewel333_, and _Riptide2_ (you'll find out soon enough) for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but Briley and Carter


	4. Chapter 4

The answer to the all important question was, luckily, yes and Lennox had the team preparing for battle smoothly and efficiently. All was going as smoothly as possible until there was another massive thud and the teenage boy's nerve broke. He rushed over to Simmons saying, "You've got to take me to my car. It'll know what to do with the cube."

"It's been confiscated," Simmons sneered angrily. Lennox shot a meaningful glance at Epps and Briley then. They both nodded gravely. They would back him on whatever he decided.

"Then unconfiscate it," the teen babbled.

"Look Sam-" Simmons began. That was when Lennox's temper snapped. He had a little girl and a wife to get back to. He wasn't about to let one very immature man ruin it for him. The captain strode over to Simmons and slammed him against a military issue vehicle, handgun pointed at the man's chest. Several other Sector Seven agents pulled out guns but Briley and the team efficiently removed their weapons.

"Give him the car," Lennox growled and Briley prayed that Simmons would listen. There were lives hanging in the balance here.

"Put the weapon down soldier," Simmons ordered, an angry sneer fixed on his face. "We're in the middle of an alien war and you're going to shoot me."

"We didn't ask to be here," Lennox hissed.

"I'm ordering you under S-7 jurisdiction-"Simmons began to snarl.

"S-7 doesn't exist," Epps cut in.

"And we don't take orders from people who don't exist," Lennox finished coldly.

"I'm going to count to five," Simmons tried, struggling to take control of the situation.

"I'm going to count to three," Lennox countered.

"Simmons," Keller cut in before things got nasty.

"Yes?" the man asked warily.

"I'd listen to him," the Secretary of Defense said. "Losing's really not an option for these people." There was a long pause as Simmons sized up both Keller and Captain Lennox.

Finally he gave a heavy sigh and said," Ok, fine. If you want to leave the fate of the free world on the kid's Camaro so be it." Lennox let the snotty man up and Simmons motioned for Banacheck to lead the way. They raced down a long hall and into a massive room where icy steam rose from a yellow robot that was _shrieking_ in a torn voice.

"Stop! Stop!" Banacheck and Sam were yelling and the men quickly backed off as the yellow robot stood and brought a gun to life. Others scrambled back as Briley stood there, frozen in awe. Pale blue eyes scanned the room, landing almost curiously on Briley for a moment. She willed herself not to flinch as she met the gaze levelly, knowing sympathy was welling her eyes.

"Bri, get back," Lennox ordered and with a regretful smile Briley turned her back on the robot behind her and walked over to her squad, forcing herself to stay relaxed.

"Back up," Sam ordered quickly. "He's good. He's friendly." They obeyed, some more happily than others. "Now put the gun down," the teen continued. "The All Spark is here." And they all watched in amazement as the robot who had been tortured by humans put away the gun and followed the boy from the room.

The All Spark was even more amazing in person than she had thought. Briley's necklace pulsed and she noticed there was a triangle sliver of stone missing from the structure. Could her necklace be part of the All Spark? She shook that thought away as the cube was shrunk to something holdable even by human hands. "_Message from starfleet captain. Let's get to it_," the robot said and Lennox snapped out of whatever daze he had been in.

"Right," he snapped. "Mission City is twenty-two miles from here. We're going to sneak the cube out and hide it there."

"Good, good," Keller said, nodding like a marionette.

"But we cannot make a stand without the air force," Lennox continued. Keller took that mission and Lennox turned to look around at the rest of us. "Briley, Epps, come with me in this vehicle. You three," he said, motioning to three Sector Seven soldiers. "Follow with Burke and Carter stay to help the Secretary of Defense." We all nodded an split, Lennox yelling for Sam to get in the Camaro/ robot/ whatever it was.

Sixty seconds later they were all on the road. That was when a Peterbilt Semi with flames on it, a silver Pontiac Solstice, a GMC Topkick, and an EMS vehicle crested the hill and joined them. Briley and the others exchanged glances as the vehicles joined their formation, wondering if this was a good or bad thing.

Bumblebee was relieved however when Optimus and the others arrived. Now if the humans would avoid attacking them maybe they could make it. He listened carefully for the human's decision and was happy to hear the man in charge yell, "THEY'RE FRIENDLIES. HOLD YOUR FIRE."

"YES SIR," came the response, almost lost in the wind. That was when he saw Bonecrusher from behind. They were found out. Optimus transformed to take care of the Decepticon when Sam spotted another problem.

"There's the cop," he called. "It's the same one." _Barricade_. Bumblebee upped his speed, hoping they actually made it to Mission City. He was filled to the brim with relief when he saw the exit sign and he let Lennox and the others take the lead. Maybe now things would go smoothly.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_ (yup!), _Riptide2_ (:D), and _Nitrofrost2_ (here you go) for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry for not updating yesterday and I'm going to try to update twice today to make up for it. Enjoy and i own nothing but Briley and Carter


	5. Chapter 5

Inside Mission City it was instant chaos. Lennox thrust a couple radios into Epps' arms and the Chief Master Sergeant stared at the captain like he was insane. "What am I supposed to do with these?" he asked.

"Get them to work," Lennox replied. "We need 'em."

"How?" Epps retorted. "These are like Radio Shack dinosaurs."

"Just work on it," Lennox snapped and Epps went to work.

"Plane incoming," Briley snapped suddenly.

The GMC shifted yelling, "Move! It's Starscream. Bee help me with this." The Camaro shifted too and they grabbed a semi trailer as civilians ran screaming everywhere. The F-22 fired and the alien robots went flying back.

"What the heck was that?" Lennox yelled, his tone angry.

"F-22's don't fly that close to buildings," Briley quickly recited.

"That was alien. That wasn't friendly," Epps finished. He glared at the dinosaur radios and then went back to work with anger in his eyes.

Ironhide was exasperated. It had taken the humans precious time to realize the jet was an enemy and now Bumblebee was hurt. Besides that they had inadequate communication systems. That was when the dark colored man yelled, "Got it." The other human who seemed to be in charge snatched up the radio and began snapping something into it. That was when Brawl and Blackout arrived with their typical bad timing, Megatron right behind them. "We need to get the cube out now," Ironhide growled. A couple of the humans wearing different uniforms from the man in charge but the dark skinned man nodded.

The other one stalked up to Sam and said, "You need to get that cube to that building over there with the statues on top of it. The white one."

"I can't do it," Sam protested fearfully.

"You're a soldier now," the man said firmly. "You will do it. Andrews get over here and go with him."

"Yes sir," a voice called. "Come on Sam." The boy nodded, blew a kiss to Mikaela and scrambled after her.

"We'll cover for you Sam," Ironhide informed the teen who nodded.

"Just keep running," Ratchet added.

Briley didn't look back as she ran. She was glad Sam was moving quickly, especially as that jet came back and the teen's protectors were attacked. That was when the largest one came after them. "Faster Sam," Briley urged, knowing in her heart they weren't going to make it. "Pretend you gave me the cube just as we go around the corner and then run for the building without stopping. Got it?" The teen nodded as they shot around the corner, mimicking the action of handing her the cube. Briley stopped and turned around, cupping her hands behind her. The jet landed and transformed right in front of her.

"Give me the cube and I might let you live," he sneered. That was when Briley smiled.

"I could but I don't have it," she said, not even flinching when the robot drew his weapons.

"Where is it. Tell me fleshling," the jet mimic ordered. Briley felt terror rush through her as she gazed at those red eyes.

"Long gone," she said flatly. She watched the guns power up and murmured a verse under her breath like a prayer.

"What was that?" the robot snarled.

"Some trust in chariots and some in horses but we trust in the name of the Lord our God. Psalms 20 verse 7," Briley said more loudly and watched the robot's anger increase as it realized she was not telling it what it wanted to know. Just as it fired she dived aside into a small alley. The jet took off without pausing to see if he had missed or not and Briley ran out into the open back towards where she had come from. It was too late to help Sam but maybe she could do some good otherwise. That was when she saw them.

The massive robot that was chasing Sam had been paused by a smaller silver one. "Ya want a piece a meh? Ya wanna peice a meh?" the silvern robot snarled.

"No, I want two," the giant one said, about to rip the other apart. As Briley slipped the grenade out of her pocket and pulled the pin part of her was exasperated. Someone would have to say something like that. She leapt up on the back of an overturned car, wound up, and threw. As soon as she threw the grenade she knew it was good. All her time as a fast pitch softball pitcher had done her good. The massive robot was knocked off balance and had to release the silver one to keep from crashing headfirst into the ground below.

"Where's Sam?" Lennox called from not far away.

"Heading for the pickup area," Briley called back just as they both heard a scream.

Jazz flipped in midair and landed smoothly on the ground, quickly moving away from Megatron. He had no desire to be almost ripped in half again. Despite popular belief Jazz was not suicidal. He was, however, fascinated with anomalies and whatever human had save him proved to be one. The small robot that practically dived on him from above was also quite a surprise. "Designation?" he questioned.

"Blast," the little robot squeaked. "Neutral. You gotta come quick. There's a problem."

"What?" Jazz asked, curiosity piqued.

"Starscream," the little phonebot chirped, motioning at the jet that was going to sneak up on the human soldiers.

"Well we can't have that can we?" Jazz asked, already heading for the cowardly Decepticon SIC. Starscream would get no satisfaction if he had anything to say about it.

Briley and the others were focused on destroying the tank robot with single-minded determination. "These things just don't die," Epps called. Lennox, however, was eyeing a motorcycle with an almost crazy glint in his eyes.

"Cover me," he called and then fired up the engine, taking off after the robot. His shot was good and the robot collapsed, slamming to the ground with the clang of metal. That was when there was an overpowering light and Briley held in a scream as her necklace blazed to life around her neck. For a moment they could see nothing through the light and then it slowly faded, smoke clearing as well. "Report," Lennox called with a cough.

"Epps here," the master sergeant called, coughing slightly.

"Salani here," called one of the young men who had worked with Sector Seven. "My partners are here as well."

"Burke aware and alive," the massive man rumbled.

"Lieutenant Briley Andrews reporting for duty sah," Briley called once she had caught her breath, grinning at the snickers. Then they all turned to stare at the sight before them. The massive robot, Megatron if Briley remember correctly, was dead and the All Spark was nowhere to be seen. "Well that's interesting," Briley mumbled softly, stepping forward for a closer look. This would definitely take some explaining.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _jewel333_ and _MissShelz_ for reviewing the last chapter. Don't worry, there's still plenty more to come before this story is called to end and I work on a Rise of the Fallen sequel. Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but Briley and Carter


	6. Chapter 6

It did turn out to be quite an explanation and it started with the Autobot that was disguised as a semi saying, "You saved me boy." It ended with Sam putting the All Spark in Megatron's chest, destroying both of them. There was one shard left of the All Spark, or two if Briley was right about her necklace but she said nothing about it.

"So now we need a cleanup crew," Lennox grumbled and the rest of his team snickered, knowing he would really love just to go home to Sarah and baby Annabelle. "Anyone have a phone?" Briley reached into her pocket where she had stashed her phone slash robot and found...nothing.

"Anyone seen my phone?" she asked.

"You mean the phone that got zapped and turned into an alien robot with a miniature rocket launcher?" Epps asked incredulously.

"What other phone do I have?" Briley retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Why am I stuck with the crazies?" Lennox groaned.

"Because you were the only sane person left in Qatar even before the attack," Briley said with a grin.

"If Fig was here he'd be cussing you out," Burke pointed out. "In Spanish."

"Nah," Briley said, waving off that statement. "If Fig was here we'd either be talking about his momma's voodoo powers or eating 'gators." She snickered as Epps shuddered at that. "Now seriously has anyone seen my phone?"

"Here," a voice squeaked and a small silver robot jumped from the hand of a larger silver one to cling to her palm. It skittered up to settle on her shoulder. Briley smirked as both Epps and Lennox shuddered and Burke grinned widely.

"Here," Epps said, tossing Briley his phone. "Just use mine. And get out of here with that thing." She snickered and slipped around the corner with a smirk and a wave.

Once out of sight Briley plucked the phonebot off her shoulder to look at it. "Do you have a name?" she asked.

"Designation Blast," it chirped.

"Because you have a rocket launcher or because it sounds cool?" Briley asked with a grin.

The robot chirped and clicked for a moment before saying, "I stay with you."

"Ok then," she said, going to open Epps' phone.

"You no need that," Blast continued. "I be phone." Then it shifted back into her Nokia. Briley opened it with a grin and carefully typed in the correct number, putting it to her ear. It range twice before someone answered.

"Hello? Secretary of Defense John Keller speaking."

"Hello Secretary," Briley said. "This is Lieutenant Briley Andrews of Captain Will Lennox's squad."

"How'd everything turn out? Please tell me it went well," Keller said in a rush.

"All is well but we need a cleanup crew to get rid of a few dead alien robots before the general public sees them," Briley said, grinning.

"We'll arrive in a couple minutes," Keller replied, sounding relieved. Then he hung up on her. Her phone transformed as she rejoined the now spread out group and tossed Epps back his phone.

"ETA two minutes," she reported with a grin. It was another hour and a half before they could leave Mission City to be debriefed. That night Briley fell into her bed exhausted and slept soundly until sunrise. She showered and dressed the next morning in civilian clothes as she had been ordered; a lavender t-shirt and blue jeans along with heavy duty work boots. She joined the others in the main hanger of a temporary base. None of them had seen the Autobots and for some reason that had Briley worrying, hands twisting and playing with her necklace.

Lennox joined them late with a happy smile. "Good news all," he called. "We're going home." Briley joined in the triumphant whoops. She would finally get to see Susanna and her nieces.

"What about Fig?" Epps asked. "How's he?"

"Recovering well," Lennox said with a wide smile. "Pack up your bags all. We're leaving today." Briley smiled as she slipped back into her temporary room to pack up her things. They were met outside by two military issue jeeps. "The one in front goes to the airport for those of you who need it," Lennox said with a grin in Briley and Epps direction. "The other one will take the rest of us to a more public area to wait to be picked up."

Briley and Epps slipped into the front vehicle and were silent on the short drive to the airport. They hugged quickly before going their separate ways and Briley boarded a plane and settled in for a four hour flight to Indiana. Susanna met her at the airport, almost tackling her with a hug. Susanna Peterson nee Andrews was a defense attorney who took care of their parents house for Briley. Her husband was Mark Peterson who farmed and stayed home with their now three girls, Anika who was two, Aubree who was one, and Arriane who had just been born a couple months ago. On the car ride back to their parents farmhouse which was now Briley's home Anika and Aubree caught their aunt up with everything that had happened while she was gone with the help of their mother and father.

Briley said a fond good night to her family and unlocked the door to the two story house that was now hers. She slipped into the living room, almost tripped over Ikea, her Pomeranian, and flipped on the lamp next to the couch. Then she tossed her shoes aside and fell asleep with the dog on her chest and Rogue, the German Shepherd, lying next to her. For once she didn't think before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Now to let you know where this is headed it will go into the first few days of NEST before being cut off. Then I'll start working on the sequel (_Transformers: NEST Alliance_). Thanks to _MissShelz_, _UnperfectButLovingIt_ (glad you are!), and _Matron_ (hopefully that's more clear now) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Briley and Carter


	7. Chapter 7

Briley woke up at ten in the morning when the phone rang in the kitchen for the third and final time. She removed Ikea from her chest and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. That was when the phone started ringing again. "I'm coming," she growled at the phone, standing slowly and stumbling into the kitchen, glad she had gotten completely moved in before she had gone to Qatar. "What?" she asked when she picked up the phone.

"Good morning to you to," a wry voice said.

"Morning Captain," Briley said dryly. "You just woke me up."

"Well even with a three hour time difference it's ten in the morning there," Lennox said with a laugh.

"I got home at one in the morning. It's quite a drive from Indy to here," she said. "Do you need something?"

"As a matter of fact yes," Lennox said and she could see the grin on his face in her mind. "The government wants to start a program that would interact with the Autobots and asked me if I would like to head it with my old team. Are you in?"

"Yes," Briley said with a wide grin. "Did you even have to ask?"

"Officially yes," Lennox said. "Unofficially no. I'll send you transport information tonight." They exchanged good byes and Briley packed the things she thought she'd need before settling in front of the TV to watch a couple old westerns.

After a few hours she and the dogs went outside and jogged the three miles to Susanna and Mark's home. "Guess what?" Briley asked when Susanna answered the door.

"I'm guessing it's good news judging by your smile," Susanna said, hugging her younger sister. "Come in and spill."

Briley stepped into the homey kitchen and said, "I've been assigned to a new program that's probably going to be based in the United States, at least for now."

"That's great," Susanna squealed, flinging her arms around her sister. "Come on, we have to celebrate." Briley left Susanna's at five that night and headed home to find a message on her answering machine from Lennox instructing her to call back.

She did and the phone was answered on the third ring. "Hello, this is the Lennox household. Sarah speaking."

"This is Lieutenant Briley Andrews calling to speak to Captain Lennox," Briley said, twisting the phone cord around her fingers.

"Major now," Sarah said, her voice ringing with good humor. "Will dear, someone to speak to you."

"Hello?" Will asked and Briley held in a snicker.

"Briley Andrews calling you back sir," she replied crisply.

"I have two things to tell you," he replied. "First Donnely's body will return to the US by the end of next week for burial."

"That's good," Briley said, pulling in a shuddering breath. "I'll inform Susanna, Carter, and Kinsey."

"Thank God for small mercies," Lennox replied. "I hate giving news like that. The other thing is that if you remain on the team I am required by the government to have a couple other females on the team and I was wondering if you could recommend a couple."

"Of course," Briley said with a smile. "Kinsey Jackson of course."

"Not another Jackson," Lennox said with a mock grin as Briley gave him the number.

"The twin," Briley said with a snicker. "But she's good. The other is Summer Anderson." She rattled off that number and waited while Lennox scribbled it down. "I heard you were promoted."

"Yes. I'm a major now," Lennox said. "Check your email and I'll see you in a day or so Bri." Then he hung up leaving Briley to stand there with a grin. This wasn't over, not by a long shot, and that was a good thing.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> So since this was a short final chapter I decided to post it and start on the sequel _Transformers: NEST Alliance_ today. It should be posted some time this afternoon. Thanks to _love_ and _MissShelz_ for reviewing the last chapter. I own nothing but Briley, Carter, Susanna, Mark, Summer, Kinsey, Aubree, Anika, and Arriane


End file.
